Why was I never aware of your presence?
by ashleyishere
Summary: Bella loses her best friend, and finds comfort in her life long enemy. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...
1. Jacob was gone

The wind was beyond cold, and the rain was pouring down in buckets… I couldn't figure out what I'd done or how I'd gotten here; however, I knew he was gone. I walked outside, noticing the only car in the drive way was mine, and screamed his name. I screamed so loud it felt as though my throat was going to bleed. Jacob was gone…

Jacob and I had always had a tough relationship, he knew I wasn't in love with him, but he didn't understand why. I had never really been in love with anyone, but somehow I knew I was definitely not in love with him. We had become close over the years; he detested Forks as much as I did. However, I viewed him as a brother more than anything else. He was my best friend, he had been there through all of my awkward years and I didn't see him beyond his.

3 weeks later…

Summer was over and I was starting my senior year at high school. I would have to endure being called Isabella all through out the day. Was it so hard to just say Bella? Jacob finally came back, after 2 days… He said he didn't think we should remain friends, I was hurt, but I respect him for his decision. I'm very thankful that he goes to school somewhere else, and not at Forks High School, because I don't have to see him on a day to day basis. I went through my day like I was stuck in a haze, each class a little more boring than the last. I finally got to my last period class, Anatomy. I was very excited about this class, until we were assigned lab partners for the rest of the semester.

I was stuck all year with Edward Cullen. He was the most attractive guy at Forks, and he was also the rudest. Popular girls worshipped him, and all the guys wished they were him. He had made fun of me all through out high school because I was plain, and I loved reading. We had never gotten along throughout middle school. I never saw him much in High school, so we had no current problems. However, I knew this was going to be a long semester…

I sat down in my seat, trying to avoid conversation.

"Hello..." Edward said softly

My expression was blank and my voice a tad bit sarcastic, "Uhm… hi" I said.

Edward spoke again, "How are you Bella?"

"Can we just avoid the small talk, you don't like me and frankly I'm no fan of yours, however I need to get an A in this class so we have to deal with one another." I stated.

Edward looked almost hurt by my reaction, "Bella I don't hate you, nor do I dislike you."

"Oh ha-ha Edward, you're a real comedian. You made everyone hate me. I just want to do well in here, I don't want your apologies or your friendship." I shrugged.

"Bella, I know we had a tough time through out middle school, but I truly am sorry. I promise I won't let you down…"

I almost believed him, he sounded so… sincere.

That day, we were given a partner assignment which meant Edward and I had to meet after school at my house. Great, just what I needed on the very first day.

"Hey Edward, so you need to be at my house around 5:30 so we can get this done, okay?" I questioned.

"Anything you need Bella. You still live in the same white house, right?" He asked.

"Uhm yeah, I'm surprised you knew that…"

"Oh, well I will be there on time Bella, I promise." Edward said.

While driving home, all I could think about was Edward Cullen. His eyes, his face, even his hair. Why was I noticing how attractive he was just now? I had known him for years, and yet I never even cared about how he looked. He was always so rude that I never cared.

How am I going to make it through tonight, with Edward Cullen?! I can't let myself like him, I won't.


	2. She was intoxicating

I was frantic, running around like I was insane.

I fixed my hair, I applied a very light amount of makeup, and I even cleaned the whole house. There wasn't much to clean; Charlie was on a business trip for the rest of the month, so no real mess had been created at this point. I glanced over at the clock, it said 5:25. I knew Edward was going to be late.

2 minutes later I heard a light knock on the door, it was Edward.

"Hello Edward, come in please." Why was I being so nice to him, what the hell is wrong with me?

"Well this isn't the cold Bella I was expecting, it's rather refreshing seeing you so… happy." Edward grabbed my hand.

I jerked away instantly," I… uhm… I think we should get started on this project, we have a lot to do."

Bella's POV.

Why did I jerk away? I am so stupid… Here I was, this plain boring girl, being touched by a god like creature, and I jerk away?!

Edwards POV

I never realized how beautiful Bella is. Here soft skin and big brown eyes are breath taking. They way her hair falls lightly over her shoulders is almost intoxicating.

"Edward? Are you okay" I questioned.

"Oh! I'm sorry Bella, I seem to be lost in my own thoughts, you look very lovely this evening Bella"

"Uhm, thanks Edward, you look beautifu... I mean handsome as well."

Edward laughed, "Why thank you, actually Bella I'm not really interested in this homework, I already did it before I came over."

"But Edward," I whined, " We were suppose to work on this together, now I have no partner and will be up until midnight doing this myself."

"Bella, I put your name on it as well, I promised you an A, and that is what you will have."

"Oh, well thank you so much Edward," I was practically drooling on him, " I guess you can leave then."

Edward grabbed my hand again, and this time I didn't jerk away…

"Bella I want you to know how sorry I am for all of the horrible things I said about you."

"Oh, Edward that was so long ago, I can forgive you as long as it never happens again. I can't take anymore ridicule…"

"Bella, I am a completely different person that I use to be. I spent a lot of time thinking about the people I wanted in my life, and somehow it all came back to you."

"Me? But Edward we haven't spoken in years! The only times before that was when you were cheating off of my papers, or making fun of the way I looked."

"Bella, I was a child, but now I think I am man enough to tell you everything." His expression was unreadable.

"Edward, what are you saying?" I begged.

"Isabella, I want us to be friends. I want you to talk to me, and honestly, I want to talk to you."

I was completely stunned," Edward, I would love that."

He hugged me, and my heart almost fell out of my chest.

" I'm sorry Bella, but I have to leave. Good bye"

He hugged me again and again my heart felt like it had completely stopped beating.

Edwards POV

Things had gone perfectly with Bella, I was gaining her trust, and that's all I have ever wanted. I need her now, and that's all that matters to me. I'm not sure why I am so crazy about this girl, she's so different, and it's exotic to me. I am very anxious to see her again…


	3. The Letter

**Please review, I would like to hear your thoughts on my writing, because I'm new at this!**

**Thank you.**

Bella's POV

The week passed quickly and before I knew it, it was Friday. I hadn't seen Edward since that night at my house. I was beginning to worry about him, he wasn't at school, he wasn't anywhere in Forks.

"Hey Bella!" A strange voice shouted at me.

I turned to see it was Edwards half sister, Alice. We had never spoken, so I wasn't even sure how she knew my name.

"Uhh… Hi Alice."

"Edward wanted me to give you this note, I haven't read it, see this seal is still intact!" She replied.

"Where has Edward been? I haven't seen him since Monday night."

"He just got back in town today, he had a… family matter to take care of, but he's back!" She exclaimed.

I walked to my car at the end of the day, and then I opened the letter. It read…

"Hello Bella, I'm very sorry for my long absence, so I've written you a letter ahead of time so you would read it on Friday. I would love to take you out tonight. I'll pick you up at 7:30, I hope you'll accept this invitation."

Love, Edward.

What! Edward was asking me on a date? This wasn't happening! I had never been so excited in my whole life, Edward Cullen. Wow.

I finally made it home from school, and I immediately searched for a nice but casual outfit. I didn't even own a dress, so that wasn't an option. I finally a picked a dark pair of flare bottom jeans and a white tee-shirt with a black cardigan sweater. This wasn't too dressy or to casual, I hoped. I finished curling my hair and applying a light amount of make up and headed down the stairs when I heard a knock. Edward picked me up at 7:30 just liked he had promised.

"Hello Edward"

"Good evening Bella, I'm so glad to see you. You look lovely, as usual."

Edward thought I was lovely? "Well Edward, you look handsome, as if you didn't already know that." I laughed. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and dark jeans as well; he had on a grey pea coat. He was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous.

He smiled, "I'm not the conceited jerk everyone makes me out to be you know." He grabbed my hand and led me into his vehicle. His touch was exhilarating; it was like nothing I've ever experienced before. My breath was uneven and he noticed while he was driving.

"Are you okay Bella? You're breathing is kind of uneven." He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward; I guess I'm just a little nervous…" I looked at the floor of his car. He had a curious look on his face.

"Nervous, why? We're just going out for a quiet dinner, there's no reason for you to be nervous Bella." He smiled, and it was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. I had never noticed all the insanely gorgeous things about him. His eyes were so emerald, his facial structure was like a Greek god. I realized that I was slowly developing feelings toward him, and I didn't feel wrong for it. He finally broke the silence, speaking again.

"Bella! Snap out of it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry!" I realized I had been silent through out dinner, I don't even know what happened. I felt like I had just been put on auto pilot. I was so disappointed. Edward could see the tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella, don't cry. We have a lot of time to spend together, it's only Friday. Besides, isn't your father out of town?" He questioned.

I was nervous. Why did it matter if Charlie was home? Did he want to go to my place? Oh my, did he want to stay all night? I was 17, and I had never even kissed a boy, let alone done anything like that. He knew I was freaking out.

"Bella, I'm not asking you if you want to sleep with me, calm down." He laughed.

We were silent the rest of the time, and then the next thing I knew, we were in front of my house. He walked me to the door, holding my hand the whole way. We stopped and he looked into my eyes, leaned in and before I knew it, we were kissing.

There was so much passion behind his lips, I had to be behind them. I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth, and he didn't stop me. We were kissing for a good five minutes before I came back to reality. I pulled away, and he looked hurt.

"Edward, would you like to come inside?" I smiled.  
He paused, trying to decide if I was absolutely sure I wanted this, then he spoke. "I'll do whatever you ask me to do Bella."


	4. I was hurt by his rejection

**Please Review, I would love to hear your guy's opinions, thank you ******

We walked inside, and I took off my coat and my shoes. He did the same.

"So Edward…" in an attempt to be seductive, "What would you like to do this evening?"

He looked at me, like he was surprised, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me Bella, I'm just glad you invited me in." He smiled softly and his eyes were so devastatingly beautiful. I have never seen a color like that. Then, all of the sudden, a feeling came over me.

I threw Edward down on my couch and began kissing him roughly at first, and then they began to soften. I traced his lips with my tongue, exploring every part of his mouth, inside and out. He kissed me back, and my god were his kisses wonderful. I slipped my hands under his shirt, touching every perfect inch of his body. I was attempting to take his shirt off, when he broke the kiss and pushed my hands away.

"Wait Bella, what are we doing?" He questioned.

I was so hurt by his rejection I couldn't speak, I just looked at him and he knew.

"Bella it's not that I don't want this, believe me, but I think we should take this slow. You hated me the other day, and now you're taking my shirt off? I'm just a little confused."

A tear ran down my cheek and he lifted his hand to my face and wiped it away, "Oh Edward." I sobbed.

"What's wrong Bella? Please tell me, I can't stand to see you like this."

"I don't know what came over me, I'm so embarrassed. Maybe you should go."

He moved closer to me and grabbed my waist, then he whispered into my ear, "I'm not leaving Bella."

Before I knew it, we were kissing again, this time much more intense than the last. I knew he felt bad for upsetting me, and now I was being rewarded. He allowed me to stick my hands under his shirt again, and this time, when I attempted to pull it off, I succeeded. He didn't even try to stop me. I ran my hands all over his perfect chest, I began kissing down his chin, to his neck, down his chest. Then I made my way back up to his lips.

"Oh God Bella…" He whispered.

"What's wrong Edward" in another attempt to be seductive. I slowly began undoing his pants, and to my surprise he didn't stop me. "Is this the problem?" I asked as I looked down at his very noticeable issue.

He didn't answer me; he kissed me roughly and slowly pulled my shirt over my head, tracing his hands along my body the whole time. I trembled at his touch, as if I had just felt an electric current shoot through my body, he smiled.

"Edward…. I have to tell you something before we go any farther…." I stated shyly…

"You've never done this, have you?" He questioned…

I didn't reply I just got up and walked up to my room, he followed me.

"Bella, please come back, its okay, I can teach you." He stated proudly.

I sat down on my bed and he came and sat next to me, he started nibbling on my ear, and I felt like I had just melted into a puddle. He made his way from my ear to my neck, down to my chest and then he reached my stomach. Kissing and licking it all over, I felt like I was In heaven. He slowly began to remove my jeans, and I didn't protest. When my jeans were off he just stared at my half naked body, and I blushed.

"My God you're beautiful Bella, absolutely perfect." He smiled "Are you sure you want this?"

I replied, but not with words. I pulled him down on to me hard, and I could feel him rubbing against my heat. I knew he was just as ready as I was. I began kissing and biting all over his neck.

"Please Edward… Please..." I begged.

This excited him and he literally ripped my panties off. I gasped in pleasure as I felt him against me.

"Are you sure you're ready Bella?"

"Please…" I begged yet again.

He slowly entered me, and the pleasure was overwhelming, however, I was shocked that I never felt any type of pain.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yes, don't stop… please don't!"

He began thrusting himself in and out of me, slowly at first and then as my thrusts met his he began to go deeper. I moaned his name in pleasure.

"Oh Edward!"

Edwards POV

As I was moving forward with my hips, I could feel Bella tighten around me and I knew she was just as close as I was. Our hearts were racing and we were panting in rhythm with one another. As I sped up my pace I watched as her head slid back and she gripped my shoulders tight against her bare chest.

"Edward… Oh Edward!" She screamed. At that sound I couldn't hold it in anymore, nor could she. We had both reached our climax, and when it was done, I slowly pulled myself from her and lay next to her. She didn't look at me, and I began to worry.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay!" She laughed

We fell asleep in each others arms that night, and I prayed that this wasn't just a dream.


	5. Please

So I have seen that quite a few people have added my story to their favorites or to alerts, and I have written 4 more chapters already, but I'm not posting them until I get some feedback.

I have never received any reviews, and it's hard to write when you don't know what your readers are thinking.

So whether or not I post anymore is up to you guys.

Thanks for reading, ashley


	6. I had tears streaming down my face

Bella's POV

I awoke in a daze… I was so confused, had I really had sex with Edward? I gave my virginity to someone I barely knew? What in the hell is wrong with me? I glanced over and he was staring at me, looking very scared.

"Bella, are you regretting what happened?" He pleaded

"I don't know Edward… I like you, a lot." I sighed…

"Then what's wrong?"

Before I could respond he had swept me up into a passionate kiss.

That's it, I more than like this boy. I am in love. I pulled away slowly, trying not to hurt him.

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"Kissing is what it's called in America" He chuckled at his own remark

"No, I mean a week ago we hated one another, now, you're here in my bed kissing me after we had sex the night before? What does this mean Edward?"

"Bella… I love you… That's what this means."

With that comment I was at complete peace. I gave him a quick kiss before I started to get dressed. I heard a loud knock at the door and urged Edward to get his clothes on.

"I'm coming… One sec!" I yelled at the door.

I raced down the door and was horrified when I opened it…

"Jake?" I managed to whisper

"Bella, whats going on in here?" He asked as he spotted Edward

"Oh, we just had to work on a lab for Anatomy last night, and he fell asleep here." I blushed

"LIAR! You're a fucking liar Bella. I saw you and Edward having sex. I SAW it. You're a pathetic whore. He uses a few charming words and then your pants just fal…"

He was instantly cut off

"Jacob Black, I think you should leave." Edward yelled.

I had tears streaming down my face when I managed to speak, "Jake,why were you staring in my damn windows? You left. You were gone. So honestly, nothing I do is any of your damn business. Get the hell out of my house."

"Whatever. I was coming over to patch things up. You are a stupid fucking whore. I gave you so many years of my life and I never even got a fucking kiss. But WAIT! This guy who has treated you like shit gets in your damn pants. You're a fucking tease." Jake replied.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Edward yelled and forced Jacob out of the house.

I was sobbing at this point. "Oh Edward… he's right. Everything he said was right…"

"Bella!" He cupped my face in his hands. "Never EVER say that again. You are beautiful, and you're not a whore. We made love. I, honestly, believe it was wonderful. There was nothing cheap about what we did, and I am so sorry if you feel that way." I looked into his eyes and realized how hurt he was.

"Edward… I think I'm falling in love with you… and that scares me." I whispered…

"Oh my sweet Bella… I love you and I am never going to leave you. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what Edward?"

"For being such an ass to you for so long. I never realized how truly wonderful you are. You complete me. I know that sounds cheesy." He blushed.

I, Isabella Swan, made Edward Cullen BLUSH!

I giggled, "Shut up and kiss me you fool!"


	7. You’ve made it clear I’m not wanted here

**I'm glad to see a few people are interested in this story! I'm trying really hard to make this an interesting and enjoyable story. **

**Let me know what you guys think, Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Ashley**

**Edward's POV**

It physically hurt me to be away from Bella at this point. Sex with her was insane… I've been with a lot of girls, but no girl made me feel the way Bella did. I realized that the difference was that this time it wasn't just pathetic hormonal sex. This was love. I don't know how she feels though… She seems so… ashamed of what we did.

"EDWARD!" I heard a beautiful voice shout.

"Tanya? Why are you at my house?" I asked.

"Oh, you know you miss my company Edward…"

Oh dear god. She's back. More delusional than ever! I had dated Tanya on and off for years. She was beautiful, I mean this girl was drop dead gorgeous, but I couldn't take anymore of her. Finally last year, I broke it off for good. She was too much drama, and on top of that she was always cheating on me. I knew I could and would do better.

"Not really Tanya, actually life is quite nice with you out of mine my dear."

She walked close and placed her head on my shoulder while she sat on my lap.

"Tanya, what do you want? I don't want you anymore, is that so hard to bel…."

Before I could even finish my statement, her lips crashed down on mine. My immediate reaction was to push her away, but I didn't. I kissed her back out of habit. When she finally got the hell off of me, I was horrified by what I saw. Bella was standing in the my doorway, she had seen the whole thing. She had tears streaming down her face, before I could speak she ran out of the house.

"Tanya LEAVE NOW! Bella, honey, please stop! Don't run from me!" I caught her hand and pulled her to me.

"Get your hands off of me you fucking liar! Everything that you said was a lie, just so you could get into my pants! I hate you Edward Cullen…" She was screaming at this point.

"Bella, Bella, you've got it all wrong, Tanya just showed up, I didn't invite her over here!"

"I don't care Edward, wait, so she comes over and you HAVE to make out with her?! You're a class act Edward, you truly are. I can't believe you."

She was in her car and gone before I could even speak.

**Bella's POV**

Edward Cullen broke my heart. I can't believe I slept with him.

I was trapped in a daze the whole drive home. I can't believe he was kissing Tanya, I mean my god, she cheated on them through out there whole relationship. I know she's better looking than me, but I could treat him better. Why am I thinking this way! I don't want Edward anymore… He used me and made me feel beyond cheap.

I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I opened the door and guess who!

"Edward, I have no desire to see you. EVER!" I yelled

"Bella, please." He pushed his way into my home.

"Edward. LEAVE! Go to Tanya, she means more to you. I mean I know I'm not as good looking but plea…" Just then he pressed his lips gently against mine, and I couldn't help but kiss him.

"Edward… What do you want from me?" I was sobbing again.

"I just want you Bella, I want nothing more than for you to understand Tanya burst in and kissed me. I couldn't help but kiss back, it was such a habit for me. I am so sorry, she means nothing to me, I swear."

He began kissing away the tears that were streaming down my face. "Edward, I love you, but I know you have issues with being exclusive. I can't have someone constantly cheating on me. I can't go through that… Promise me Edward?"

"Bella, I promise you that I will be a better person for you. I promise baby"

With that, he was instantly forgiven. I knew I was being dumb. I knew it. However, I couldn't be away from him. He had drawn me to him, and now I was addicted. We made love soon after that, and I was ashamed of myself.

"Bella, what's the matter? And don't lie!" Edward insisted.

"I can't believe we had sex, after what you did to me. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." I realized that my words had hurt him, but honestly, I didn't care.

"Bella, maybe I should go. You've made it clear I'm not wanted hear."

"Don't leave. I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at me. I just feel like I don't know who I am anymore. Charlie's away and Jacobs gone and now I am having sex with Edward Cullen. I just have to take all this in, and it's a little difficult for me. I'm sorry if something I said hurt you."

"Bella, its hard for me too. I just don't understand why you're so damn ashamed of me. Don't pull the whole it's not you it's me bit. I know better than that. What did I do to make you feel so repulsed by me? Is it because we slept together? Are you mad about that? Are you embarrassed? I just don't understand…"

Before I could even register what he said, he was putting his clothes back on and preparing to leave me, again. I knew I had screwed up but I knew I shouldn't trust him…

"Please don't leave me…" I begged…

"Why? You don't even want me here Bella, or were you not done making me feel absolutely terrible for deflowering you?"

I began to cry and he knew he had said too much. "Edward… don't say that…"

He came back to the bed and kissed me on my forehead. "I'm here Bella… I'm here" he whispered so sweetly.

I fell asleep in his arms, and it felt right. I knew that our relationship was going to be hard, but as long as he could hold me this way, I knew we would make it work somehow.


	8. I have no idea why, but I love her

**I'm sorry this is so short. I've been busy with my chemistry and anatomy classes!**

**Thanks for reading, I'm hoping for reviews!**

**Bella's POV**

"Yes Dad, I'm perfectly fine, take all the time you need. I'm almost 18 Dad, don't worry about me. You spend as much time with her as you need! I have to go though, I love you! Bye!"

Charlie was making his regular phone calls, feeling guilty for no reason. I was doing fine without him. He was enjoying time away while rekindling an old flame. I was happy for him, I missed him, but I wouldn't let him know that.

"Bella? Where are you?" I heard Edward shouting.

I didn't answer. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him, I don't even know what is going on between us. We've been dating for 3 weeks, and I bet if I actually counted, we've had sex like 50 times. Sometimes I wonder if that's all he wants from me…

"Bella, there you are!" He said with a huge grin on his face. Before I could respond he was already groping me. Kissing all over my neck and touching me all over.

"Edward… stop." I pushed him away.

"Whats the matter Bella? Didn't you miss me even a tiny bit?!"

"Edward, all we ever do is have sex. I just feel like you're using me and I don't like it."

"Oh Bella, get over yourself."

Did he really just say that to me? Get over MYSELF?! I was furious at this point.

"Just leave. I can't do this anymore Edward. I love you, my god how I love you, but you don't love me… You have made that very clear."

"Bella, I thought you wanted the superficial Edward Cullen… Can I tell you something and you not make fun of me…?"

"Of Course Edward, you can tell me anything."

"I'm not really like this… I'm just afraid you won't like the real me… I'm so in love with you, and the thought of you rejecting who I really am scares the hell out of me Bella… Please… just give me another chance. I know I don't deserve this, but I really am hoping you will."

"Who are you?" I was giving him a chance even though he didn't deserve it. I learned more about Edward Cullen, and I was fascinated. He listened to classical music. He wrote his own music, he was a perfect pianist. He enjoys poetry, and he's a bit of a romantic. We talked for hours, and I finally felt at peace with him. I could love the real Edward Cullen. I really could.

**Edward's POV**

I finally let Bella in. I feel so terrible for making her feel cheap. That was never my intentions. I love this girl. I have no idea why, but I love her. I love her so much that I am NEVER going to initiate sex with her again. If she wants it then she'll let me know. Sex isn't that important to me. I have had my fair share of sexual encounters, but with Bella it's different. I just need to be near her. She is beyond intoxicating. I love just watching her, when she doesn't realize that I am. This girl is so sexy, and she has no idea. That's what I love about her. She's so oblivious to herself.

"Well Bella, I think I'm going to head home."

"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to stay?"

"I think you need space Bella, and I respect that."

"Edward, don't leave. Please?" She smiled, how could she expect me to resist that? I couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, I'll stay if that's what you really want Bella. I'll stay."

We went to her bedroom and laid there talking for hours. She yawned and I couldn't help but smile at the look of her. She was so irresistible; I wanted to take her right then. No Edward, stop thinking that way. You promised her. Before I could stop the thoughts they had clearly become physically noticeable.

"Uhm Edward, are you okay?" Oh great she saw. Ugh. She thinks I'm a pig.

"I'm sorry Bella; I'll sleep on the couch." I was so ashamed.

"Edward, what's the matter? Why would you leave?" She looked confused. Had she forgotten how she was basically repulsed by sex with me? This girl has no idea what she wants.

"Bella, I clearly am having a problem, ya know. So maybe I should go, I don't want you to be even more repulsed by me." She started laughing hysterically at me.

"Go to sleep honey, next to me. I'm not repulsed by you, actually I'm very turned on by you!" She was grinning.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?!"


End file.
